


Snowflake || Negan [TWD]

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Dez took her mother's place as Negan's wife to save her father. What she didn't expect was to actually like Negan and like being married to him. But when Negan does something that is unforgivable, Dez finds herself not only at war with herself over her feelings for Negan, but also at war with her husband and the man who destroyed her family.[short story]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Dez never complained about her situation. Not to her friend, Scott, and certainly not to her parents. They hated the situation, but Dez figured it was easier for them to pretend it wasn't happening―at least not to their daughter―if Dez didn't bring it up. Besides, she didn't really have much to complain about anyway. It wasn't like Negan beat her or forced himself on her. In fact, sleeping with the leader of the Saviors definitely had its perks. Like Dez got basically anything she needed, she got Negan's personal protection.

The snow was falling down slowly and peacefully. Dez was one of the only people outside. She was sitting on a concrete step, staring up at the night sky and white flakes that sort of resembled falling stars against the black backdrop. It was nights like this, when it was so quiet, that Dez imagined things were the way they used to be. Back when she was in college, studying too hard and stressing over things that ended up not mattering in the grander scheme of things. Now that the world had gone and broken, Dez had realized that there were very few things that actually mattered. She could count them on one hand and she wasn't sure if that was comforting or scary.

Dez heard snow crunch behind her, but didn't turn to look. If, by some small chance, someone was meaning to do her harm, she wasn't too worried. People were either smart enough or scared enough to leave her alone. After all, she did "belong" to Negan. Anyone stupid enough to mess with her deserved whatever Negan did to them.

Negan sat down beside Dez, Lucille laid across his lap. Speak of the Devil. Dez continued staring up at the sky, actually enjoying the pin-prick like feeling of the snowflakes on her face. "I love snow," Dez said quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly for fear that she would ruin it. "It's so...pure."

"Your mom came to see me today," Negan said. Dez slowly turned to look at him. That couldn't be good. Negan shook his head. "She doesn't seem to understand that we made a deal, Dezzie."

Dez sighed, seeing her breath. "I'll talk to her," she promised him.

Negan shook his head again. "No, not this time."

"She's my mother, Negan," Dez said. She shivered, but not from the cold. She knew Negan had given Sherry chance after chance to just accept the deal they'd made, but her mother wouldn't let it go. She kept trying to trade places with Dez. The thing was, Dez liked being married to Negan.

Negan put his arm around Dez's shoulder. "She's gettin' to be a real pain in my ass."

"Just let me try talking to her one more time?"

"If she don't get this message, Dezzie, I'm gonna have to make her get it myself. And I don't wanna do that. They agreed to this―both of 'em. They agreed to let me have you and Dwight would live. I'm a man of my word and I expect the same from them."

Dez nodded. She understand where he was coming from, but she also understood that her mother was worried about her. Dez hadn't wanted to break it to her mother that she was happy being Negan's wife. She didn't want to disappoint Sherry or Dwight like that, like she knew she would. But it seemed to be the only way to get her mother to back off, to keep her safe. And it would be worth it.

Leaning her head on Negan's shoulder, Dez closed her eyes. "You're in an odd mood tonight," she commented quietly.

Negan chuckled and she felt his body shake against her. "Had a good day today," he replied softly.

Dez felt herself drifting off. "Glad to hear it," she mumbled.

When Dez woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window. She could see that the ground was now covered in a thin blanket of snow. Dez was now in her bed and she knew that Negan must have carried her there the night before. All she wanted to do was lay in bed―or maybe go crawl into Negan's. But she knew she couldn't. Dez had to talk to her mother.

Dez found Sherry outside and pulled her into an empty room so they could be alone. She already knew how her mother was going to take the news, but it had to be done. Disappointing her mother was the only way to ensure Sherry's safety.

"What's wrong?" Sherry asked.

"I like him," Dez said bluntly.

Sherry seemed confused. "What―"

"Negan. I like him and I like being married to him and if you don't stop whatever you're doing―whatever you're saying to him―it's gonna piss him off. It's gonna get you in trouble. And―Mom, I can't take that. So, please. Just stop."

Sherry looked at Dez like she was insane. "You like that psychopath?" she asked her. "Dez, he was gonna kill your father. He traded for you like you were fucking cattle or something."

Dez shook her head. "Just let it be. I'm happy." Dez left her mother alone. Now would be a great time to go crawling into Negan's bed. She could use a release.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dez knocked on Negan's door, but frowned when Simon opened the door. She saw Negan in the chair over Simon's shoulder, but Simon wasn't budging. He cocked a brow at her, silently questioning what she wanted. Fat Joey and a few others were also in the room, all staring in her direction, waiting for her to go away. Negan didn't invite her inside, didn't say anything, so Dez smiled up at Simon and peeked over his shoulder at the man she'd come to see.

"When you have a minute, could we talk?" she asked him. "Alone?" Dez smirked and batted her lashes so he would get the hint.

Negan smiled. "Sure, darlin'," he replied. "Just give me a minute to finish up here. I'll meet you at your place."

Dez stepped back and grinned at Simon, her hands clasped behind her back. "Don't keep him too long," she told him.

Once Dez was back in her dorm, she made the bed quickly and cleaned up. She let her hair down, stripping down to her tank and panties. Dez laid on the bed on her stomach and began reading a book she'd already read twice before. Negan would be there soon and she was more than ready for him to arrive. Honestly, Dez was just glad that she hadn't seen her father in Negan's room, because that would have been awkward and ruined her mood.

Thankfully, Negan didn't keep her waiting too long. Dez heard the door to her room open, but pretended not to, keeping her eyes on the book in front of her, though she was listening to every move Negan made. She heard him lean Lucille against the wall, heard his jacket unzip, heard him toss it onto the armchair. Negan's fingertips started at Dez's ankle, lightly trailing up her bare leg as he slowly walked up the length of the bed.

"Oh, Negan," Dez said, closing the book and looking up at him. "I wasn't expecting you."

Negan smirked down at her. He loved her in the glasses, she knew that. If she were being honest, that was the main reason she still had them. Dez sat up on her knees so that she and Negan were face-to-face. Negan was still smirking at her as he ran a hand through her blonde hair, bringing her lips to his, his other hand going to her waist.

Dez pulled away. "Did you lock the door?" she asked breathlessly.

Negan chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't want my parents walking in."

"C'mon, we'll give 'em a show," Negan bit Dez's lip.

"Negan―"

Negan pulled back some and looked at her. "Relax, Dezzie. It's locked. Even though that's no fun." Dez rolled her eyes.

Dez pressed her lips to Negan's, her hand in his hair. "Let's take it slow this time," Negan said quietly. Negan never wanted to take it slow, but Dez did what he said.

Negan slowly pulled Dez's tank over her head, her blonde hair falling over her now-bare shoulders. He trailed his hands down her arms until he reached her hands, interlocking their fingers. Dez wasn't complaining, but this wasn't something she was used to with Negan. Usually, he wanted things to be rough, so what had changed? She wasn't sure, but she liked it.

* * *

Their hands were clasped again. The two of them were on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, both still naked under the sheets, both still a bit breathless. Dez was still a little confused about what had made Negan want to take things slow. Every other time the two had been together, Negan had been rough, almost hurried. This new pace he'd set for himself felt a lot more...intimate. Was he like this with his other wives?

"Is something wrong?" Dez asked him quietly, keeping her gaze on the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Negan replied.

Dez reluctantly pulled her hand from Negan's and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "It's never been like that before," she explained. "So, is there something wrong?"

Negan smiled and brushed hair out of Dez's face. "Nothin's wrong," he told her. "Just wanted to go slow for once."

"Yeah, but―"

"Do you want Round Two to be rough?" he asked with mischief in his eyes.

Dez smiled. "There's a Round Two?"

"Only if you want there to be, sweetheart."

"Let's go slow again," she decided, leaning down to kiss him.

 

 


End file.
